Dean at a Bar
by plaidstiel
Summary: Dean, Sam , and Castiel at a bar.


Dean, Cas, and Sam are at a bar again. Nothing women and alcohol can't fix, Dean once said. Not true, something in the back of his head says. He takes a sip of his whiskey to drown out his thoughts. Sam is about 15 feet away, flirting with some blonde chick. He seems happy. Cas is sitting in a corner, drinking alone. A woman sits down across from Dean. She flirts with him, she returns the favor. She says her name. It's something that starts with an S. Sara, maybe. He'll refer to her as Sara.

He'll say she's pretty or something dumb. He'll probably take her home. He says he'll call, but he won't. He'll just go back to the bar-any bar- and drink and find another one night stand.

Anything to avoid what's really on his mind, his angel. Well, not exactly his angel. Castiel doesn't belong to anyone. Dean just wishes Cas was his angel.

Sara leans in to kiss him. He kisses back, but he's numb. Kissing women doesn't mean anything to him. Not since Cas anyway.

Cas storms over to Dean and Sara. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" He says in his deep, angry voice. He gives Sara a death stare, then turns his full attention to Dean. To him, Sara does not exist.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Dean says truthfully.

Sara exits. "I'll leave you two alone." Neither one notices her absence. She has already been forgotten.

Cas explodes in quiet rage. "No idea, huh? No idea that you're wasting away in a bar? No idea that every day you're with a new woman? Don't tell me you don't know what you're doing."

"Cas, if you want me to teach you how to pick up women, I will. It's no problem."

"That's not what I'm talking about. I'm in love with you. I understand the feeling is not mutual, but that doesn't mean you have to wave it in my face!" He shouts.

Some people turn around and stare, but they don't pay the onlookers any attention.

"I'm not!" Dean begins, then softens his tone as he processes what Cas said. "Wait," his face scrunches in confusion. "You're in love with me?"

Cas looks at Dean to see if he's joking. "I thought everyone knew." He sits down at the bar stool adjacent to Dean.

Dean responds with a snort, "Well obviously I didn't. Cas, did you really think I would throw women in your face if I knew how you felt? Do you think I would settle for some random girl at a bar when I could have you?"

"I'm not sure I understand, Dean." Cas tells him.

"I'm saying..maybe I'm using women and whiskey to distract myself. Maybe I love someone, but I don't want them to know, for fear they don't feel the same way. Maybe my someone has loved me all along, but I was too blind to notice."

"who is your someone?" Cas wants to know. He doesn't care who it is, he just wants Dean to be happy.

"It's you," Dean states as she stares into Cas' electric blue eyes. "So I figure, why kiss some drunk girl when I can kiss an angel?"

Dean raises his hands slowly before placing them on Cas' clenched jaw. His jaw relaxes at the touch.

"Are you sure?" Castiel checks, not used to good things actually happening.

"I'm sure." Dean whispers in a deep voice. It's unclear who leans in first, but it's obvious they both wanted to. Their lips lock, finally. Castiel is experiencing his first real kiss. Dean is experiencing his first kiss with the angel he loves.

Sam glances away from his date temporarily, just long enough to see Cas and Dean kissing. He smiles.

Dean and Cas kiss. Time is at a standstill. Dean pulls away for a second, breathes. "Will you be my…" He struggles to find the right word.

"Yes." Cas agrees.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Neither did you."

Dean laughs. "Good, you just agreed to be my slave."

Instead of replying that he is a celestial being and does not have to bow to a human being, Cas just sighs. "What do you want me to do, as your slave?"

"Well, you have to make me pie. And you have to be nice to me. And not get so jealous. And you have to be my boyfriend."

Cas smiles at the word boyfriend. "The word is juvenile, but I must say I like it in this context."

"As do I, boyfriend."

Dean grabs Cas' hand. "Do you wanna go?"

"what about Sam?"

"Sam's a grown man, an overgrown man at that. He'll be fine."

Cas smiles devilishly. "Then let's go.

They walk out, holding hands, not a care in the world. The only thing on their minds is eachother.


End file.
